Hádka
by patolozka
Summary: Na Grimmauldově náměstí se schází stará garda z války, ovšem to Severusovi a Harrymu nebrání, aby se tam do krve pohádali. Slash.


**Hádka**

Autorka: **Patoložka**

Romance, Humor, Slash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Albus Brumbál, zmíněni Nymphadora Tonksová, Minerva McGonagallová, Hermiona Grangerová, Ron, Arthur, Moly, Fred a Geroge Weasleyovi

**Popis příběhu:** Na Grimmauldově náměstí se schází stará garda z války, ovšem to Severusovi a Harrymu nebrání, aby se tam do krve pohádali.

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k této povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

Zdi ve starobylém domě rodu Blacků na Grimmauldově náměstí se otřásaly v základech. Mohla za to intenzita vibrující magie, ale i řev, který se rozléhal z kuchyně.

Dnes večer se opět konala každoměsíční schůzka Řádu. Sice už nebylo proti komu veřejně bojovat, ale čarodějové a čarodějky se tu potkávali se svými známými z války, sdělovali si novinky, povídali si. Byl to pro ně takový odpočinek. Chvíle porozumění mezi těmi, kteří prošli stejnými válečnými hrůzami.

Jen ti dva se stále chovali, jako by se nic nezměnilo. Jen ti dva. Věční rivalové. Stálí nepřátelé. Naprosté protiklady. Lupin se musel ušklíbnout. Kdyby tu byl Sirius, líbilo by se mu to. Samozřejmě ne to, jak se Severus naváží do Harryho, ale to, jak mu to Harry nesmiřitelně a krutě vrací. Ano, Sirius by byl ve svém živlu.

Remus si spokojeně povzdechl a stiskl Doře ruku, kterou měla položenou v klíně. Byl spokojený a tato stále přítomná roztržka mezi těmi dvěma všemu dodávala na normálnosti.

Rozhlédl se po místnosti, aby si připomněl, kdo byl dnes přítomen. Moly a Arthur, jistě, bez nich by se setkání neobešlo. Zejména ne bez Molyina kuchyňského umění. Hermiona s Ronem po boku. Kučeravá žena se mračila a tvářila se nesouhlasně, ostatně jako vždy. To ryšavec se usmíval a nevědomky tak Harryho povzbuzoval. Fred a George těkali očima z jednoho na druhého a bez pochyby přemýšleli, zda by se nedalo jejich chování nějak využít v žertík či nápad pro jejich úspěšný obchod. Minerva měla na tváři bezvýraznou masku, ale v očích jí hrály pobavené ohníčky. Po jejím boku seděl Albus. Remus stále děkoval všem bohům, že dovolili, aby tento charismatický muž přežil a mohl tak vidět plody své dobře odvedené práce na porážce té hadí stvůry. Albus měl na sobě pestrobarevný hábit, na hlavě čapku, dokonce i poloměsíčité brýle se po tom pádu podařilo nějakým zázrakem zachránit. A jeho oči. Ty blankytně modré studánky jiskřily a třpytily se. Ano, v jeho očích se rozhodně odráželo pobavení. Ten starý závislák na sladkém určitě tušil něco, o čem se ostatním ani nesnilo. Když zachytil Remusův podhled, jen na něj šibalsky mrknul, ale dál se věnoval sledování dnešního představení.

A pak tu byli ti dva. U protější strany stolu, otočení čelem k sobě. Už ani neseděli. Jejich hádka je vyburcovala natolik, že vyskočili ze židlí. Přeměřovali se svými neúprosnými pohledy.

Vysoký, temně oděný muž se splývavými, leskle černými vlasy, které se mu rozprostíraly kolem obličeje, na němž mu čněl velký, hákovitě zahnutý nos. A ty oči. Temné hlubiny té největší propasti, černé jako nejtmavší samet či jako absolutně bezhvězdná noc.

Tyto oči byly upřené na Harryho.

Harryho Pottera, Siriusova kmotřence, mladíka, či spíše už vzrostlého muže. Jeho vlasy už nebyly tak nezdolně rozčepýřené, protože si je nechal narůst až k ramenům. Jizva už nebyla ani vidět. Oči neschovávaly za dětskými brýlemi svou smaragdovou barvu. Postoj měl napjatý. Jeho dlouhý, služební, temně rudý plášť mu zakrýval celou postavu.

Jeden proti druhému. Oba proti sobě. Dva muži. Bývalý smrtijed a jasná osobnost strany světla. Při jejich střetu to vždy bouřilo, prskalo, magie se rozechvívala, a to ani nepoužívali hůlky. Ani jeden z nich to nepotřeboval. Oba byli dostatečně silní na to, aby precizně ovládali bezhůlková neverbální kouzla.

Kdyby je člověk neznal, šel by z nich pořádný strach.

Remus se pohodlněji opřel do židle a přimhouřil oči. Věděl, že mu tady něco unikalo. Pak zatřepal hlavou, omluvně se usmál na Doru, která se na něj tázavě zadívala a vrátil se pohledem i myšlenkami zpět do současnosti, jen aby byl přítomen druhému kolu jejich hádky. Ani vlastně nevěděl, kvůli čemu začala, či čeho se týkala.

„No, ano, jistě, Pottere! Ty a ta tvá nebelvírská odvaha! Ty jeden sebestředný imbecile! Tebe by měli zavřít ke Svatému Mungovi na oddělení pro nevyléčitelně nemocné pro naprosté šílenství! Už na škole to tvoje hazardování se životem vedlo málem k pohromě! Máš štěstí, že jsi vůbec naživu!" rozohnil se mistr lektvarů na svého bývalého žáka.

„Nepřeháněj, Snape! To kvůli tobě za války všechno málem pohořelo, ty svinský bastarde. To tvoje sebeobětování nás skoro zničilo všechny!" oponoval Harry a snažil se stočit směr rozhovoru na druhou stranu, ovšem nebylo mu dopřáno.

„Ty jeden spratku, tady nejde o mě! Víš, co se všechno mohlo stát? Tvoje fanynky by omdlévaly žalem, kdyby jejich zbožňovaný bůh náhle skonal. Nebo chceš snad uctívat za hrdinskou smrt? Ještě, že jsi tak neschopný a nenašel sis žádnou pořádnou čarodějku, se kterou bys zplodil pár nanicovatých potomků, protože z nich pak také mohli být sirotci!" vracel mu to Snape vášnivě. Magie kolem nich bouřila tak, že se i molekuly vzduchu rozkmitaly a v místnosti se oteplilo.

Harry ho probodl pohledem. Remus si pomyslel_, ach, kdyby, tak pohled mohl zabíjet, Severus už by se touhle dobou škvařil na hranici_. Mrknul očima vlevo, kde ho k židli mále přišpendlily velmi podobné pronikavé oči.

Že stále ještě oba muži žijí, bylo poznat jen podle poskakování hrudních košů nahoru a dolů.

Náhle se v kuchyni ochladilo a Harry mrazivě zašeptal. „Snape, víš stejně dobře jako kdokoliv jiný v této místnosti, že to bylo nezbytné. Nebo se snad pro příště dobrovolně hlásíš do mého týmu, abys mi mohl krýt zadek?" Znělo to posměšně. Harry nadzdvihl obočí a ušklíbl se. Snape na něj jen nehnutě zíral. Skoro to vypadalo, jako by tu nabídku zvažoval, čímž by Remuse doopravdy dostal do kolen.

Ovšem nic se nedělo. Pulzování energie, jako by se zastavilo. Atmosféra ještě zhoustla.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a klidněji pronesl. „Myslel bych si spíš, že si koupíš lístek na můj pohřeb přímo do první řady, než aby ses mě kdy zastal…"

Možná si to Harry v tu chvíli ani nepromyslel, možná ani neuvažoval nad důsledky takovýchto slov, ale v místnosti to náhlé přepětí vybuchlo a začalo vřít. Severusova maska se rozpadla. Ledové oči sršely blesky a černě oděná postava se na Pottera skokem vrhla. Oběma rukama ho chytil za klopy a přitáhl si ho k sobě, až se jejich nosy skoro dotýkaly. Harrymu se zadrhl dech a jediné, co v tu chvíli stihl, bylo dát ruce před sebe, takže teď dlaněmi tlačil do lektvaristovy hrudi.

Severus se těma černýma očima ponořil do zelených a téměř neslyšně zachrčel. „Ty jeden ignorantský náfuko, nikdy jsem tě nepřestal chránit, nikdy, rozumíš! Ani když jsi porazil toho sadistického pomatence, ani když jsi dokončil svůj vysněný bystrozorský výcvik, ani když ses vrhal po hlavě do jednoho úkolu za druhým, aby ti to pomohlo zapomenout na všechny ty hrůzy a trápení. Nikdy nepřestanu chránit ten tvůj prohnilý sebevražedný zadek, takže si vyprošuji, abys se mnou takhle mluvil! Seber se už konečně, nebo by se mohlo stát, že mi moje silná magie na tlupu nenasytných upíru jednoho dne prostě stačit nebude a opravdu mi nezbude nic jiného, než tě přijít seřvat ke tvému hrobu!" Ke konci toho projevu už téměř řval, jak jeho hlas přidával na intenzitě.

Remus děkoval za Severusovo léty vypěstované sebeovládání, protože jinak by se mohlo lehce stát, že by je všechny ostatní mohla jeho magie sežehnout na škvarek.

Harry se ani nepohnul, ale pak se vzpamatoval a jeho výraz se změnil. Zmateně, překvapeně zamrkal. Nevěřícně. Oči se mu rozšířily poznáním i přižitým šokem.

„Proč?" zašeptal jen a už Severuse neodstrkoval, ale spíše se jej přidržoval.

Severusovy pěsti trochu povolily, jak se jeho rozbouřená magie klidnila. Ale krev mu stále bušila ve spáncích a v hlavě. Zamlžovala mu myšlení a znemožňovala naslouchat. Ztratil se v myšlenkách a pocitech. Vypadal, jako by neslyšel, nevnímal nikoho jiného v místnosti, než Harryho Pottera, chlapce-který-přežil-všechny-ty-hrůzy, bystrozora v oddělení vražd a sériových zločinů, muže na kterého myslel dnem i nocí, který ho pronásledoval i ve snech, muže, kterého nenáviděl. Ano, hluboce nenáviděl Harryho Pottera zejména proto, že ho z celého srdce miloval. Tento muž donutil mistra lektvarů stát se na někom závislým. Donutil ho toužit po jeho blízkosti, dělat si o něj starosti. Nenáviděl ho za to, že ho učinil tak slabým a zranitelným. Tolik let toužil po svobodě, která stále nepřicházela. Spíše naopak. Ten cit se kolem něj omotával svále těsněji a svazoval ho. A Severus si svou zlobu ventiloval na původci svého problému. Děsil se dne, kdy si zachránce kouzelnického světa konečně někoho najde. A ještě více se obával toho, že již nebude schopen zabránit jeho zkáze. Jako se to mohlo stát právě včera.

_Harry Potter byl spolu se svými třemi kolegy na obhlídce jedné Londýnské čtvrti. Dostali hlášku, že se tam potuluje pár upírů a vraždí. Jenže nepočítali s takovou přesilou. Harry byl zkušený a silný kouzelník, to bezpochyby, ale jeho kolegové mu nesahali ani po kotníky. Stihl kolem nich ještě vytvořit ochrannou bariéru, než se na ně upíři vrhli. Ale střet jeho síly s deseti plně vyvinutými magicky posilněnými bytostmi byl vyčerpávající. Všichni se přidali, v boji dokázali zabít či omráčit dobrou polovinu nestvůr, než se silové pole začalo chvět a Harry s ním. A Severus to sledoval._

_Už od bradavických studií měl vyvinutý šestý smysl na to, aby zjistil, že je jeho bývalý student v úzkých. Intuice ho jen před pár okamžiky dovedla na toto místo. Scéna odehrávající se mu před očima ho tak rozhněvala, že další tři upíry smetl pouhou myšlenkou. Harry ještě z posledních sil vzdoroval, ale energie ho již opouštěla. Severus ho stínovou magií udržoval při vědomí, aby mohl posílit bariéru mezi skupinou bystrozorů a zbylými krvežíznivými netvory. Harryho kolegové využili šance a podařilo se jim skolit ty poslední dva. Severus ještě na dálku zkontroloval stav Harryho sil, než si úlevně oddechl a nezpozorován přihlížel, jak mu pomáhají na nohy a přemisťují se s ním pryč. _

_Když už jich nebylo, Severus ještě přeživší upíry svázal a ty mrtvé přemístil do tmavého zákoutí uličky. Doufal, že na ústředí bude někdo natolik soudný, aby se vrátil a dokončil, co Potterovic partička započala. A pak se sám přemístil._

„Proč," zopakoval Harry a Remus si pomyslel, že cokoliv uviděl v Severusově tváři, muselo to pro něj hodně znamenat. Sevřel své ruce na Severusově hábitu v pěst a začal s ní třást. Lektvarista povolil svůj stisk a paže mu unaveně spadly podél těla. Odvrátil pohled.

Ale Harry naléhal. „Řekni mi proč, Snape, proč to všechno?" Hlas se mu třásl a zněl stále více zoufale.

To už bradavický profesor nemohl ignorovat. Jeho neutrální masky byla na místě, ale když se jeho oči střetly s prosebným pohledem mladšího čaroděje, jeho rysy se ještě více zpevnily.

„Povím to proč, Pottere! Řeknu ti, proč nenáviděný učitel stále hlídá svého nanicovatého bývalého studenta, který si to ani nezaslouží a vrhá se vstříc dalším bláznovinám. Milerád ti to sdělím, aby ses měl s čím vychloubat svým přátelům nebo kolegům v té tvé práci," pronesl jízlivý hlas. Nenávist z jeho tónu přímo čišela. „To se nasmějete, to ti povím, ty prokletý spratku! Já totiž nemám na vybranou, víš?" odpověděl mu na jeho otázku a pozdvihl obočí, při čemž se Harryho zmatený výraz ještě více prohloubil.

„Nedlužíš mému otci…" nestihl ani dokončit Harry.

„Ne," zachechtal se hořce Severus. „Ne, nikomu nic nedlužím. S tím výjimečně souhlasím, Pottere."

„Pak tedy…" pokusil se nejistě navázat Harry, protože se vlastně nic nedozvěděl.

Remus začínal být ještě zvědavější, protože Albus přímo zářil, ovšem někteří další se začínali nepříjemně ošívat.

Severus si povzdechl. Jeho pohled se vyprázdnil. Jako by vzpomínal a přemýšlel. _Mohl ztratit ještě víc? Ne, nikdy to neměl, pak to tedy nemohl ztratit_. Rozhodl se a s tím jeho oči získaly odhodlaný výraz. Otevřel ústa a zasyčel. „Nikomu nic nedlužím. Jen sobě, ty kluku pitomá! Nemůžu tě nechat zemřít, protože pak bych už nikdy nenašel klid. Ztratil bych i to jediné, co ještě pevně svírám v rukou – bláznivou pošetilou naději na šťastný život. Tolik tě nenávidím, že mi tohle děláš! Jenže ty jsi tak zahleděný do sebe, že by tě něco takového nenapadlo, ani kdyby tě to praštilo do toho tvého slavného obličeje!" dokončil Severus s narůstající intenzitou zoufalství a sarkasmu. Naposledy se na Harryho odměřeně zadíval, než se otočil a zamířil ke dveřím.

Celou tu cestu se Harrymu na rtech tvořil úsměv, aby ještě než se otevřely, tiše pronesl. „Severusi, ty jsi takový blb."

Kdyby to byl řekl obvyklým tónem, který proti sobě používali, Snape by se ani nezastavil, tím si byl Remus naprosto jistý, ale v Harryho hlasu zazněl náznak pobavení, uvědomění i něhy zároveň, což lektvaristu donutilo se prkenně otočit a nedůvěřivě čelit mladšímu kouzelníkovi.

Čekal výsměch, čekal nadávky, ale nic takového nepřicházelo. Místo toho se blížil Harry Potter, stále ještě s úsměvem na rtech a s jiskřičkami šibalství v očích. Pak se před Severusem zastavil a naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„Severusi," oslovil znovu před ním stojícího muže. „My jsme takoví hlupáci, víš?"

Ale Severus dozajista nevěděl. Neměl ani tušení, co by to pro něj mohlo znamenat. Remus si musel povzdechnout a vynadat všem natvrdlým zmijozelům Salazarem počínaje.

Pak se vedoucí zmijozelské koleje vzpamatoval a svým obvyklým uštěpačným tónem zavrčel. „Pottere, vyjádři se, nemám na tebe celý den."

Harry se jen ušklíbl a řekl. „Ale jistě profesore, jak je libo…" Pak se jakoby zamyslel a začal mluvit. „Kde bych to jen… Ach, jistě." Severus v duchu nevěřícně zaklel, _tak on si se mnou ještě hraje?_ „Před chvíli jsi mě obvinil, že jsem úplně neschopný, abych si našel vhodnou partnerku, že? Jenže tě asi nikdy nenapadlo, že to, co cítíš ty, mohu cítit i já? Nikdy ti nepřišlo na mysl, že jsou třeba naše city vzájemné? Že při těch našich hádkách vlastně nezuří bitva dvou nesmiřitelných soupeřů, ale že jde jen o milostnou rošádu? O přetahování, kdo z nás má právě navrch? Nenapadlo?" zeptal se jen řečnicky přepadlého kouzelníka, než si sám odpověděl. „Ne? No, tak to mě také ne. Nechápal jsem to napětí, které mezi námi panuje, a za každou cenu jsem nechtěl, aby můj obávaný profesor zjistil, co se ve mně ukrývá. Hahá! Merline, ty to vidíš!" S povzdechem Harry dokončil, co měl na srdci a rozpřáhl bezcílně ruce. Jako by tím jen dodával, co už bylo naprosto zřejmé – jaký byl naprostý hlupák.

Severus na něj jen civěl, jeho mozkové závity nechtěly nově nabyté informace zpracovat, ale než mohla kolečka zapadnout na správné místo, místností zazněl aplaus. Tleskání, pískání, dupání, smích, plácání do stolu a výkřiky.

„Konečně!"

„Bylo na čase."

„Už se to nedalo vydržet."

„Myslela jsem si, že to nikdy neskončí."

„Trotlové! Trotlové, zkus to říct třicetkrát za sebou." „ Trotlové, trotlové, trotlové…"

Harry se zmateně otočil ke svým přátelům, kteří se na něj šibalsky usmívali. Hermiona mu rukou něco naznačovala, a když se otočil zpět, všiml si, že Severus ten nenadálý povyk nevydržel a odešel.

_To tedy ne, ještě jsme neskončili, Snape,_ pomyslel si Harry a pospíšil se za ním.

Doběhl ho v obývacím pokoji, kde již jeho bývalý profesor držel letaxový prášek v rukách a zrovna se snažil vkročit do krbu. Popadl ho za druhou ruku a strhl ho zpátky do místnosti, ovšem neudržel balanc a oba skončili na zemi.

„Pottere, co se to dovoluješ!" utrhl se na něj Severus.

To už se nad něj mladší muž elegantně vyšvihl a uvěznil ho rukama při zemi. Chvilku si užíval, že nad ním získal převahu, než se uvolnil, vytáhl se na loktech trochu výš, aby měli hlavu ve stejné úrovni a políbil toho vrtícího se muže pod sebou.

Severus překvapeně zalapal po dechu, když se jejich rty setkaly. Čekal bitvu, čekal násilí, ale Harryho polibek byl pomalý a něžný. Čekal na Severusovu odpověď, který v zápětí přišla. Harry se k němu s úlevou ještě více přitiskl a začal se prsty probírat Severusovými vlasy. Ten natáhl obě paže, aby dosáhl na jeho ramena a záda a mohl tak mladšího muže k sobě ještě více připoutat.

Harry zavřel oči a vnímal jen doteky a jejich dech, jak se stále více nořili do tohoto prvního spojení jejich rtů. Severus odpovídal na laskání, které se mu dostávalo. Užíval si tuto chvíli, po které dlouho pouze snil.

Harry pak přestal a zapřel se hlavou o Severusovo čelo. Oba se snažili vydýchat a strávit všechno, co se v posledních okamžicích odehrálo.

A pak Severus zašeptal, tichounce přímo do Harryho ucha. „Ty víš, že tě nenávidím, Pottere."

Na to se Harry jen zářivě usmál a podíval se mistrovi lektvarů do očí. „Taky tě miluju, Severusi." Ještě jeden motýlí polibek, než se postavil a podal staršímu muži ruku. Oba ve stejném rytmu vyrazili ke krbu, aby se přesunuli do bradavických komnat učitele lektvarů.

V kuchyni si všichni jen úlevně oddechli, když si vyslechli Dobbyho zprávu o chování jeho milovaného pána Harryho Pottera a profesa Snapea. Ne, domácí skřítek je nešpehoval, jen se jen tak mimochodem nacházel zcela neviditelný poblíž.

Remus Lupin se usmál na svoji ženu, která měla na hlavě ohnivě oranžové trčící vlasy, a energicky ji objal. Tohle setkání už asi nemohlo dopadnout lépe!


End file.
